


Seduction

by MidnightsSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo's 18th birthday allows him to finally seduce the man he has wanted for what feels like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Hugo studied his Uncle Harry and had to restrain himself from licking his lips. He'd wanted Harry since he was fourteen and seen Harry naked. Hugo and his parents had been visiting Grimmauld Place, where Harry had lived since his split from Ginny, and Harry had been running late so when he and his parents had arrived Harry had been rushing off to have a shower. They'd been wondering what was taking so long and had sent Hugo up to check what was the delay, when he'd got upstairs Harry had been in the bathroom taking a shower and he'd obviously been in a rush and hadn't shut the door properly. Hugo had been curious and had peeked into the bathroom and had stared in shocked amazement at the sight of Harry standing in the spray one hand wrapped around his solid erection tugging hard as he bit his lip to stop from make any loud noises. Hugo had watched fascinated as Harry had stroked his cock until Harry had grunted and his seed sprayed the wall of the shower. Hugo had swallowed dryly and snuck back downstairs, when his parent’s had questioned him he had mumbled something about Harry being in the shower and had sat quietly for the rest of the night, fighting a blush whenever he looked at his uncle.

Now four years later he still lusted after his uncle and somehow that lust had grown into something more. And tonight was the night he was going to get his man, he was eighteen and was free from Hogwarts and after checking with his cousin James knew that Harry was going to be alone for the night. He'd been planning this for ages and now there was nothing illegal to prevent his seduction.

He took a deep breath and looked around his room, apparating to an alley just down the road from Grimmauld and strode down the street to the door of number 12. He rapped on the door and waited impatiently until Harry opened the door.

"Hey Hugo, what are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you Harry?" Harry grinned at him and waved him inside.

They moved into the parlour and Hugo settled on the couch next to Harry. "What's up Hugo?"

Hugo smiled and looked through his lashes at his uncle. "Well I have a problem. There's this man I like and I don't know how to tell him."

Hugo had come out to the wider Weasley clan when he was fifteen and they'd reacted with the loud reactions typical to their clan, and had been supportive and immediately started trying to set him up. They'd started with Teddy, but that had failed when Teddy had turned out to be more interested in James. They'd then tried numerous other men, but Hugo had never been interested. While at Hogwart’s he’d experimented discreetly with other students and after leaving Hogwarts hadn’t slept with anyone, waiting until his 18th birthday to finally get Harry.

"Okay, so why do you think that you can’t just come out and tell him. You're an attractive and interesting young man, I'm sure anyone would be delighted to go out with you." 

Hugo smiled victoriously, "I'm glad you think that Harry." And then he leaned forward pressing his lips against Harry's. He felt Harry freeze underneath him and started to worry that perhaps this wasn’t going to work, until he felt Harry’s fingers sink into his shoulders and he was forcibly rolled and he was pinned under Harry's muscular body. Hugo was delighted by the immediate response his kiss had garnered, he had thought he was going to have to work harder to get Harry to react.

Harry was kissing him in long drugging kisses, his hips grinding down onto Hugo’s and Hugo was reeling his mind clouding in delight as Harry focused completely on him and he could feel his body getting ever closer to orgasm.

Just as he was about to come, Harry pulled away and Hugo whined in protest, hands tangled in Harry’s black hair and tugging fruitlessly trying to draw Harry back to him , "Come on Hugo, if I'm going to be killed by your parents I may as well take full advantage of the opportunity."

Harry pulled him up, and only smiled darkly at Hugo's protest of, "My parents aren't going to kill you, they love you."

Harry laughed as he pulled Hugo up the stairs, "And I'm about to fuck their son. I don't think they love me that much." He guided Hugo into his bedroom, "And that's not even to mention what your other aunts and uncles are going to say or even your grandmother Molly." Harry kissed him and Hugo forgot what he was going to say.

Hugo finally managing to regain his senses turned to the bed and crawled onto it, looking over his shoulder seductively appreciating the rather obvious bulge in Harry's slacks.

Harry laughed at Hugo's actions and stripping off his shirt he crawled after Hugo. He pinned Hugo down and kissed him lightly as he pulled off Hugo's t-shirt, pulling away briefly to slide it over his head. They kissed languidly for a moment until Hugo grew impatient and wiggled out from under Harry and pushed him over onto his back. Harry only laughed and moved at Hugo’s nudging, until he was lying comfortably on his back with Hugo perched over him. Hugo lightly nibbled on Harry's lips, but after a moment pulled away to explore Harry's body. His hands skated around Harry's body enjoying the resulting moans, an wishing to create more of those moans lowered his mouth to the areas that most moans had come from, graduating from lightly tasting to sucking, then nibbling and then a stinging bite that caused Harry to jolt. Hugo soon focused his kisses and bites to Harry's nipples, skating his fingers down and undoing the buttons on Harry's slacks. Harry then lifted his hips assisting Hugo to remove his slacks and underwear leaving him bare to Hugo's gaze.

Hugo, glad to see that he hadn't exaggerated his memory of Harry's cock, lifted a hand to stroke it admiringly. Harry arched into his grip and Hugo tightened his grip sliding forward until he was resting next to Harry, so that they could share a kiss as Hugo's stroking speed up.

"Wait Hugo." Harry pushed Hugo's hand away from his cock and shifted, reaching for his wand and with a wave removed the rest of Hugo’s clothing, "If I'm going to be naked, you’re are going to be naked as well." Harry's eyes raked Hugo's body from top to bottom, his erect cock gaining an approving grin. Harry returned to the bed, taking his turn to thoroughly explore Hugo's body, discovering the Hugo seemed to really enjoy Harry brushing his stubble on his inner thighs, and turned into a panting mess when Harry nibbled on the tips of his ears.

Soon Harry was engulfing Hugo's cock in a hot mouth. Hugo's eyes rolled back as Harry's mouth sucked hard on his cock, Hugo had a number of blowjobs but Harry's was proving exceptional, he was soon reduced to a throbbing mess, his focus centred on his cock and balls, as Harry’s mouth sucked strongly on his cock and his hands were rolling Hugo's balls. Hugo arched and with a cry exploded into Harry's warm mouth, where Harry swallowed the seed and almost immediately crawled up Hugo’s body to kiss him, and Hugo's cock jumped at the taste of his own seed in Harry's mouth. 

Hugo feeling that he should reciprocate, once again wiggled out from under Harry, who seemed to enjoy having Hugo pinned underneath him, and pushing at Harry shoulders got him to lie on his back so that Hugo had easy access to his cock which Hugo immediately engulfed sliding his head down until its tip was touching the back of his throat, he swallowed and felt Harry's hands tangle in his hair with a rough curse.

"Fuck Hugo, you're good at that." Hugo lifted bright eyes to meet Harry's glazed ones, "Shit you look good like that, your mouth wrapped around my cock sucking like a whore." Hugo lowered his mouth again at the pressure from Harry's hands and listened with aroused amusement at Harry's babbling dirty talk. Who would have thought that Uncle Harry would have a dirty mouth during sex, most of the time he was so polite. "Fuck Hugo, shit, fuck, I'm going to cum. Your mouth is fucking brilliant." And with a groan he tightened his hands, and thrust his hips, cock driving into the back of Hugo’s throat, so that when he exploded his cum went straight down Hugo's throat. Hugo swallowed frantically trying to drink it all down but when Harry pulled him off a few dribbles escaped, until Harry pulled him up his body and delicately licked them up.

When he'd got the escaped bits, Harry pulled back and studied Hugo with bright eyes, "You're pretty good at that you know."

Hugo laughed, "So are you." He curled his body into Harry's as the other man relaxed. They lay there for a moment, both enjoying the heat from the other’s body. Hugo was incredibly pleased with how his seduction was going, it so far had been exactly as he hoped and from the way that Harry's hands were stroking his body Harry was keen to continue their tryst.

Harry's hands were soon actively working to arouse Hugo, and the wicked caresses were working well to arouse Hugo again, not that he really needed much help just being in bed with the man he loved was working rather well.

Harry's hands were slowly growing more aggressive and bold and Hugo was soon beginning to moan and arch into the exploring hands. Harry was enjoying having the extremely responsive young man under his hands, especially since he'd been attracted to Hugo for a while and had also known of Hugo's crush on him. In fact he'd realised soon after it start what had probably triggered it, he'd been running late one night when he'd been due to go out for dinner with Hermione and Ron and so he'd left them downstairs while he'd gone up stairs to have a shower and get dressed. Even after spending most of his life in the magical world he still preferred the feeling of water over a spell to clean himself. And he'd guessed, since Hugo had spent the night flushing bright red on and off all evening, that Hugo had probably seen him jerking off in the shower.

And so when Hugo had turned eighteen Harry had waited patiently, knowing that Hugo had his parents Gryffindor streak and would approach him. So when he'd answered the door to a rather dressed up Hugo he'd known what was coming.

After Hugo had sucked him off, he'd known that he'd wanted more and also that Hugo was no blushing virgin so was quite happy to see how far Hugo would take it if given free range. Hugo was soon arching into his hands moans falling from his mouth as Harry stroked him. Harry dropped his hand to take in the feel of Hugo’s youthfully enthusiastic cock and figured that he was probably going to get a fuck out of Hugo today and that if he impressed him probably would get a number of fucks over the next little while. It didn't take Hugo long to begin to move enthusiastically into his hands and Harry loved the protesting whine that he gave when Harry took his hands off his cock and turned him so he was face down on the bed. Harry just conjured some lubricant and after coating his fingers ran them lightly to Hugo's anus and pressing lightly pushed the first finger in. He enjoyed the resulting groan and how Hugo after only a few thrusts of Harry's finger was meeting his thrusts with matching ones of his own, and he didn't stop when Harry added a second and then a third finger. Hugo, when Harry removed his fingers, shifted around so that he was on his back.

"I want to see you when you take me." Harry smiled and pushing Hugo’s legs up he slid between his thighs and taking Hugo's lips in a tender kiss started pushing his lubricated cock into Hugo who gasped at the feeling. Harry steadily pushed himself in until he was fully seated and paused to allow Hugo to adjust, only pulling out when Hugo shifted underneath him. Hugo was tight and Harry felt like he was having to force his way in, but Hugo's blissful expression put paid to his worry that he was hurting Hugo. Soon he was steadily thrusting into Hugo who was meeting his thrusts and making little noises every time Harry's balls meet his skin. They were exchanging drawing, drugging kisses with Harry occasionally taking a break to suck at Hugo's neck knowing that he would be leaving marks. Both were soon panting and sweat covered, Hugo was arched his head resting on a pillow his eyes closed in bliss as Harry sucked on his neck.

His eyes opened as he felt Harry withdraw from his body and gentle hands turned him onto his knees, he let out a soft moan as Harry pressed into his body once again. He enjoyed the change in position, Harry was able to thrust deeper into him and did so his thrusts getting deeper and harder. Hugo could only gasp as Harry started to thrust harder and more frequently until eventually he was moaning brokenly as Harry rode him roughly. Harry's hands were grasping his hips hard and Hugo knew that he'd probably have bruises the next day but didn't really care as he was enjoying himself too much. The pleasure was building as Harry rammed into him and his moans stopping as he gasped breathlessly as he felt Harry's hand slide around his body to tightly grasp his cock. The matching pace of rough thrusts and firm tugs soon brought Hugo into orgasm, his mind going blank and a broken scream tore out of his throat. Harry rode out the tightening of Hugo’s body, enjoying the cry and the clenching of Hugo’s ass that was the result of his orgasm. Harry gave a few more brutal thrusts before he thrust harshly fully driving his cock into Hugo’s now limp body, his body going stiff his cum flooding into Hugo as he grunted sinking his teeth into Hugo’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Hugo felt the heavy weight of Harry fall upon him and gave a sigh enjoying the weight and the knowledge that he'd caused it.

He gave a sigh as Harry shifted, pulling out of his body and rolling to the side. He immediately pulled Hugo against his replete body, Hugo snuggled into Harry's embrace and both lay there sleeping enjoying the relaxation that comes with a brilliant orgasm.

"Harry? Hugo? What the hell is going on in here?" Both of them shot out of bed giving the man in the door a shocked look.

"Ron?"

"Dad?"


End file.
